sovereigntyascendingfandomcom-20200214-history
Berlynne
Berlynne, officially Regnum Berlynne, '''is a monarchy in the far East of Tellia. Its oldest and largest city is '''Mikoto, but the nation is currently being expanded to hold more cities. With more than 20 active members, Berlynne is the most populous and most active nation of SovereigntyAscending. Geography Berlynne is one of the easternmost nations of the world, 2nd only to the Batavian Commonwealth (who is also the closest neighbour by proximity). Berlynne’s land spans across a mesa biome and a large savannah, with a narrow river separating both areas. The land in the savanna is mostly flat and clear, allowing Berlynners to farm efficiently and easily, as well as making room for seamless infrastructure development. Berlynne also rests on the Eastern beach, providing the city with a daily sunrise view of the Eternal Seas. The Alderwood Forest, located in the North East corner of Berlynne, supplies its citizens with an abundance of oak, birch, and jungle wood (although the latter two are produced from farms in the area). A legendary tower, rumoured to be an ancient tree and former resting place of a giant, constantly stands guard over the forest, with nothing but a graveyard resting at the top. Politics Berlynne is currently a monarch nation, with the head of state being the Kaiserin, VeggieMonstaa. In the Kaiserin's absence, ItsCookieMonster serves as the Kaiser. The Kaiser works closely with his two most trusted advisers, Notbigmac and Sharpcastle, who are also considered leaders of the nation. Despite the monarchist structure of Berlynne, citizens opinions are frequently heard and taken into consideration. Rumors among Berlynne's citizens suggest the nation may soon make changes, politically, and transform into a constitutional monarchy, adopting a more democratic approach to government. Economy Berlynne is an incredibly wealthy nation with a strong economy. The large population of the nation works to share resources with each other and expeditions are often done to increase stockpiles. These expeditions allow the citizens of the nation to demonstrate their teamwork and rapidly obtain a large amount of resources. Trade Berlynne aims to connect with the rest of the world through frequent trade deals, often as an exporter. They are allegedly the biggest wool exporter of the world, often taking large orders and providing all 16 colors of wool. Due to their collection of efficient farms, they are also a large exporter of food, namely bread and meat. Berlynne has been credited with rescuing travelers from starvation and has been known to feed large nations living in hostile climates. The nation also exports leather, music records, and cactus, along with many other supplies. Demographics Population Berlynne has a total population of 40, with approximately 25 currently active. Citizens Leadership * VeggieMonsta (/u/VeggieMonstaa), Kaiserin * ItsCookieMonster (/u/ItsCookieMonsta), Minister of Defense * Sharpcastle (/u/Sharpcastle33), Military Advisor * Notbigmac (/u/Derpyfish129 * Miriamele85 (/u/Miriamele85), City Planner and Architect * Dorovio (/u/uselessdoodler), Architect and Propagandist * polyrhachis (/u/polyrhachis), Lead Engineer and Resident Hunchback * KortexVortex (/u/KortexVortex), Undead Kaiser Other Citizens * Silent_Assailant (/u/SilentAssailant) * Kelsey_Silver (/u/littlebird16) * Auvax (/u/Joe69Reddit) * facinglol * Nitewatchman (/u/TomEllinson) * Tym17 (/u/Tym17) * Kirisuto_Nezumi (/u/ItsNezzi) * Mr_Liberty (/u/Mr_L1berty) * Ripberger (/u/Ripberger7) * Flowthrulife (/u/FlowThruLife) * MoreVinnie * JTB (/u/JTB248) * MuffinMan (/u/tristanino) * NotYetASaint (/u/NotYetASaint) * Reddit_Cockroach (/u/Daddo69) * Legoeggman * Cathykiddo (/u/Cathykiddo) * Bilbo_Swaggins (/u/Bilbo_Swaggins-) * Skrylfr (/u/Skrylfr) * Eran_Von_Baron * Bellatrix_Knight * Block_Bob * DonaldTrumpPOTUS * M1llard * MudkipGuy * ReverseGiraffe * ShinyBlue48 * StrawberryCrisis * Tomcrafter101 * jessounette33 * macjoseph * sdbsjb * xDeadbeat Foreign Relations While Berlynne is one of the most powerful nations of the world, they take a peaceful stance on world issues. Any military action taken by Berlynne is retaliatory only, and they are often more defensive than offensive. Berlynne is not part of any "union of nations" and is completely independent. The nation is mostly neutral with others, but aims to strengthen relations through frequent trade deals and tourism. Culture At its core, Berlynne takes inspiration from the Earth nation of Germany. Citizens of Berlynne are free to build their houses how they wish, however, and this has created an interesting combination of cultures and styles inside Mikoto's walls. Outside of Mikoto, Berlynne takes advantage of the resources around them and has created an architectural theme using oak logs, stone bricks, acacia planks, and dark oak fences and doors. Berlynne is often referred to as "The Nation of Walls", as the large and near impenetrable walls of Berlynne are a recognisable trademark, seen as a crucial part of every city/district they build. Berlynne, while excelling at military and resource gathering, is also a proud farming nation. The citizens of Berlyne have ready access to a wide range of livestock (cows, pigs, sheep, chicken, and even the fabled mooshroom). Fields of wheat, potatoes, and carrots are tended to daily, and the large collection of skilled horses and mules is constantly growing. The citizens of Mikoto are also accompanied by a collection of cats. A thriving scientific industry can be seen in Berlynne. Scientists living in the nation once had a dedicated laboratory, until it exploded during an experiment gone wrong. Berlynne also performed various experiments with prismarine, exploring the strange effects it had on the world around it. It has been rumoured that one of the prismarine blocks became conscious during the experiments and now wonders around the testing ground. History Gallery Category:Nations